The related art describes valves for the injection of Otto fuel with the aid of a valve needle, which is moved by an actuator, e.g., a solenoid or piezo actuator, in opposition to a closing spring, in such a way that a desired fuel quantity is selectively introduced directly into the combustion chamber. In the case at hand, an injection valve is discussed, in which the magneto armature is decoupled from the valve needle. When the valve is opened, the magneto armature is to be rapidly released from the lower stop situated on the valve needle, rapidly overcome the free travel of the armature, and quickly open the valve when striking the upper stop. If the energy supply of the valve is cut off, the valve needle closes again. The magneto armature continues its movement once the valve needle seals the valve seat again, until it strikes the lower stop. The magneto armature bounces off the lower stop, once or multiple times as the case may be, until it reaches its neutral position again. The time until the magneto armature is reset to the neutral position is decisive for the ability of the valve to deliver injections that follow each other rapidly with high precision.